My Boss
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Pertemuan pertama keduanya di dalam kereta berujung dengan... WonMi FF! Sekretaris!Won, Boss!Mi. Yaoi! OneShoot! Birthday Gift for my dongsaeng, Clara Eve


.

.

**Ela_Kyuhyunnie** aka **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**My Boss"**

**Main Pair** : WonMi (Choi Siwon X ZhouMi )

**Slight** : YeWook

**Rate** : aman a.k.a T

**Length** : Oneshoot (3881 wordcounts)

**Warn** : Yaoi! Un-Official Pair! Sekretaris!Won, Boss!Mi, TYPO's!

**If You don't like this pairing, just click close icon, OK?**

**Ah, this fic is dedicated to Clara Eve~ Saengil Chukkae, nae saeng~**

**Mian kalo kurang memuaskan, ini dibikin kilat dalam kondisi eon yang sedang nggak enak badan**

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

_'Fucking-crowded-train!_' Maki ZhouMi dalam hati ketika ia memasuki kereta, dan mendapati betapa padatnya kereta di jam-jam kerja seperti ini. Sekilas melirik, ZhouMi mengetahui kalau sekarang ini sudah jam 8.45 menit, dan ia hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi untuk sampai di kantornya tepat waktu, sedangkan perjalanan kereta untuk sampai di daerah kerjanya itu membutuhkan waktu tepat 15menit! Jika menghitung waktu perjalanan dari stasiun kereta ke tempat kerjanya, bisa di pastikan kalau ia akan terlambat sepuluh menit.

ZhouMi mengacak surai merahnya dengan kesal. Ini bukan kereta yang biasa ia naiki, dan salahkan sepenuhnya pada alarmnya yang enah kenapa tidak berbunyi tadi pagi, dan membuatnya jadi kesiangan hingga mendapatkan kereta pada jam-jam sibuk seperti ini.

Oh, ZhouMi tidak suka—sangat tidak suka jika menaiki kereta yang super penuh dan super sesak seperti ini karena—

_Oh_..

**Oh.. no..**

**Shit! Don't say that-**

**SHIT!**

ZhouMi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Genggamannya pada pegangan tangan di kereta semakin menguat seiring dengan semakin beraninya gerakan tangan dibawah sana.

Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar ingin merutuk-NYA saat ini juga karena telah memberikannya tubuh seperti ini. Dengan _flawless skin_ yang putih sempurna dan lembut. Dengan tubuh yang biarpun tinggi namun sangat langsing. Dengan wajah putih, bersih, mulus, mata lentik, hidung sempurna dan bibir merah menggoda, membuatnya menjadi sasaran pelecehan seksual untuk _namja-namja_ tua dan mesum tiap kali berada di kereta maupun bus yang penuh sesak seperti ini. Itulah alasan utama kenapa ia selalu berangkat awal dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menaiki kereta yang penuh sesak.

Sekali lagi, salahkan pada alarm-nya yang membuatnya kesiangan, dan mau tak mau harus membuatnya menaiki kereta yang penuh sesak ini.

ZhouMi meringis dan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika satu tangan yangsedari tadi menggrepe-grepe bagian belakang tubuhnya itu mulai meremas-remas pantatnya dengan gerakan yang sensual.

ZhouMi itu _namja_. Dan sebagai seorang _namja_, tak seharusnya ia mendapatkan pelecehan seksual oleh _namja_ lain juga di dalam kereta. Ia ingin memberontak—memukul orang mesum yang menggrepe-grepenya, tapi ia tak ingin mendapatkan pandangan merendahkan dari semua orang jika mereka tahu kalau ia-yang-notabene-seorang-namja ternyata mendapatkan pelecehan seksual.

Namun ia juga tak bisa untuk terus bertahan dan—

"Ungh!"

ZhouMi merasa ingin mati saat itu juga ketika ia tanpa sadar mendesah ketika tangan mesum itu mulai meremas kejantanannya. Lapisan bening mulai menggenangi kedua orbs beningnya saat ia menyadari kalau kini kejantanannya mulai memberikan reaksi atas perlakuan _namja_ mesum di belakangnya.

Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bereaksi karena sentuhan _namja_ pervert yang melecehkannya di dalam kereta?

"Hey! Park Jo Ming, _right_? Aku Choi Siwon, teman sekelasmu dulu?"

Tubuh ZhouMi tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja bahunya di tepuk dengan keras oleh seseorang. Kedua manik matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca mendapati seorang _namja_ dengan wajah tampan dengan lesung pipi tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"C-Choi Siwon?" tanya ZhouMi bingung pada _namja_ asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal, namun bersikap sangat ramah dan sok kenal padanya.

"Ya, ini aku, Choi Siwon, kita dulu sekelas saat tahun pertama. Lama sekali kita tak pernah bertemu, sekarang bagaiamana kabarmu, Jo Ming?' ucap _namja_ asing itu lagi, sambil secara wajar menarik tubuh ZhouMi menjauh dari tempat itu, dan membawa ZhouMi yang masih kebingungan.

"Nah, kau aman sekarang," bisik _namja_ bernama Choi Siown itu dari belakangnya.

ZhouMi mengerjapkan kelopak matanya bingung, namun ketika ia mendapati kalau kini ia sudah menghadap pintu kereta yang tertutup, dengan _namja_ asing di belakangnya, ZhouMi akhirnya sadar kalau _namja_ asing itu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dan bersikap seperti tadi untuk menolongnya menjauh dari pelaku pelecehan seksual tadi.

"_Go-gomawo_," sahut ZhouMi dengan suara tercekat dan wajah tertunduk.

"_Gwenchana_. Ngomong-ngomong, kau turun di mana?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

"A-aku turun di dua stasiun setelah ini."

"Baguslah, karena aku juga turun di sana."

ZhouMi tak lagi menyahut, dan akhirnya hanya ada suara kereta di antara mereka. Tak ada lagi pertukaran kata, karena masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

Setelah bisa menenangkan dirinya, ZhouMi memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Namun saat ia menatap pantulan wajah namja bernama Choi Siwon itu—yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi dan senyum lembut padanya, ZhouMi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

.

"Te-terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi," ucap ZhouMi ketika akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tempat tujuan. Setelah menundukkan badannya pada _namja_ tadi, ZhouMi langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan _namja_ itu tanpa menunggu sahutan darinya.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

_"Annyeong, sajangnim."_

ZhouMi menoleh dan memberikan senyum satu juta volt-nya. "_Annyeong_, Kibummie"

"_Sajangnim_! Apakah anda jadi ikut menilai para pelamar posisi sekretaris anda pagi ini?"

"Ah, tentu saja jadi, KuiXian. Beri aku waktu lima belas menit, dan aku akan sampai di ruang HRD," sahut ZhouMi sambil cepat-cepat memasuki lift yang akan mengantarnya ke kantornya yang ada di lantai tertinggi gedung kantornya.

ZhouMi menembuskan nafasnya ketika ia sudah sampai di ruangannya. Setelah meletakan tas kerjanya di meja, ia memasuki kamar mandi di ruangannya, dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi, ZhouMi! Sekarang kau sudah aman di kantormu, dan jangan lupa kalau kau adalah CEO dari SAMSUN Corp ini!"

.

"Ah, Zhou _sajangnim_. Anda sudah sampai," sambut Cho Kyuhyun, kepala manajer dari bagian HRD, ketika melihat ZhouMi sudah memasuki ruangannya.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, KuiXian. Bisa kita mulai wawancara dengan para pelamar yang sudah di test ini?"

"Ne, _Sajangnim_. Silahkan masuk ke ruangan sebelah, dan apakah kali ini kau tetap akan menyamar dan berperan sebagai salah satu pegawai biasa? Kali ini, siapa yang harus duduk di kursi CEO" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau memang sangat mengerti aku, KuiXian," sahut ZhouMi sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa kalau untuk kali ini, biarkan Kim Young Woon saja yang berperan sebagai CEO. Dari wajahnya, ia lebih terlihat sebagai seorang CEO daripada aku."

"Tapi dari kemampuan, bahkan akupun dengan bangga mengakui kalau kau adalah CEO kami," ucap Kyuhyun lugas.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

ZhouMi, Kyuhyun dan Young Woon sudah hampir satu jam berada di tempat duduknya masing-masing, dengan posisi ZhouMi sebagai sekretaris HRD, Kyuhyun sebagai kepala manajer HRD dan Young Woon sebagai CEO. Dan sudah satu jam ini mereka mewawancarai para pelamar, namun ZhouMi masih belum menunjukkan gelagat kalau ia sudah menemukan sekretarisnya.

"Setelah ini adalah pelamar terakhir. Jika _sajangnim_ tetap belum bisa memilih, terpaksa kita tak akan meloloskan semuanya," ucap Young Woon dengan wajah keruh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Young Woon. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak akan bisa bekerja dengan benar kalau aku tak cocok dengan sekretarisku! Salahkan Yesung yang seenaknya menikahi Ryeowook dan menghamilinya hingga membuatnya mengundurkan diri dengan alasan ingin lebih serius mengurusi anak pertama mereka!" bantah ZhouMi.

"Kalau kau mencari yang seperti Ryeowook, tentu saja tak akan ada. Kalau Kim Junsu bagaimana? Ia dulunya juga sekretaris di perusahaan besar," tawar Kyuhyun sambil memilah-milah berkas-berkas pelamar di depannya.

"Tak mau. Aku tak suka dengan cara tertawanya."

"Kalau Kim Jaejoong? Dengan ketelatenannya, aku yakin ia bisa menjadi sekretaris yang baik," tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Nope_! Wajahnya terlalu cantik."

"Kalau Park Yoochun? Ia bisa bahasa Inggris dengan fasih karena lama tinggal di luar negeri,"

"Aku tak suka dengan jidatnya yang lebar."

"Kalau Kim Jonghyung?"

"Dia terlalu pendek."

"Kalau Lee JinKi?"

"Pecinta ayam itu? Tidak, terima kasih."

Kyuhyun dan Young Woon menghela nafas mendegar jawaban dari bos mereka itu. Keduanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan alasan-alasan tak logis yang di keluarkan bos mereka atas ketidaksukaannya terhadap para calon sekretarisnya.

"Terserahmu saja, _Sajangnim_. Ini pelamar terakhir. Kalau masih tak cocok juga, aku menyerah," ucap Kyuhyun. "Suruh dia masuk." perintah Kyuhyun pada bawahannya.

ZhouMi menatap wajah pasrah Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit bersalah. Meskipun ia hanya sedikit merasa bersalah sih. Kan bukan sepenuhnya salahnya juga kalau ia memang tak bisa bekerja dengan orang yang tak disukainya,meski itu demi keprofesionalan.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Park Jungsoo _imnida_."

ZhouMi menatap wajah yang berekspresi lembut di depannya. Dan sebelum ia sempat menggelengkan kepala pada Kyuhyun dan Young Woon, tiba-tiba saja Young Woon mengambil alih perhatian.

"Kau di terima. Bukan sebagai sekretaris direksi, namun di tempatkan pada divisi Marketing dan Pemasaran."

Kyuhyun dan ZhouMi saling bertukar pandang, dan keduanya serempak mengeluh dalam hatimelihat kelakuan Young Woon. Bagian Manajemen dan Pemasaran? Kim Young Woon sepertinya sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

ZhouMi mengacak surai merahnya saat ia memasuki lift untuk turun ke bawah menemui Kim Yesung untuk membujuk Yesung untuk membiarkan 'istri'nya bekerja lagi padanya sementara waktu sampai ia menemukan sekretaris penggantinya. Sungguh, selama satu minggu ini pekerjaaannya bisa dibilang berantakan karena tak ada lagi yang mengaturkan jadwal untuknya, dan membuat janji temu serta mengingatkannya pada meeting-meeting penting dengan para kliennya.

"Hey."

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan ZhouMi dari pikirannya, dan ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya, ia mendapati wajah itu lagi. Masih sama tampan dan mempesonanya dengan tadi pagi. Hanya saja, kini wajah itu sedikit keruh meskipun _namja_ itu memasang senyumnya.

"Ah. Hai," sahut ZhouMi ketika ia melihat namja itu menunggu balasan darinya.

"_Thanks God_ kau masih ingat padaku," ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau salah satu pelamar untuk posisi sekretaris CEO disini juga?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi ketika ZhouMi tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Juga? Apa kau juga salah satu pelamar? Mengapa tadi aku tak melihatmu?" tanya ZhouMi bingung. Pasalnya, ia tak melihat _namja_ itu pada wawancara yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Ah, aku terlambat. Sewaktu perjalanan kemari, ada kecelakaan di jalan, dan..um..aku ikut ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengantarkan korbannya."

ZhouMi menatap tak percaya pada _namja_ di depannya itu, dan kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghentikan lift pada lantai terdekat, dan menarik tangan Choi Siwon.

"H-hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Siwon bingung ketika ia diseret paksa oleh _namja_-yang-sampai-saat-ini-belum-ia-ketahui-namanya itu untuk menaiki tangga kembali menuju ke atas.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Pasalnya setelah hampir satu minggu menunggu panggilan dari SAMSUN Corp—sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak pada bidang telekomunikasi—akhirnya hari dimana ia akan di wawancara untuk menentukan nasibnya datang juga. Meskipun dengan cerobohnya ia sampai bangun kesiangan karena terlalu bersemangat, ia masih sempat mendapatkan kereta terakhir yang tak akan membuatnya terlambat—meskipun ia akan datang dengan waktu yang sangat mepet.

Siwon mengerang dalam hati ketika ia mendapati kereta yang penuh sesak pada jam-jam seperti ini, dan fokus tatapannya jatuh pada sosok tinggi dengan surai merah menyala yang menarik perhatian. Salahkan sepenuhnya pada sosoknya yang terlihat feminin dengan tubuh langsing terbalut setelan formal dengan apik. Salahkan sepenuhnya kulit putih yang halus dan terlihat sangat lembut untuk di sentuh—yang terdisplay sempurna pada tangan yang terangkat naik untuk menggenggam pegangan tangan di kereta. Dan terutama, salahkan sepenuhnya pada wajah yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan sepasang _doe eyes_, pipi putih bersih tanpa noda, _cute nose_ dan juga sepasang bibir _plump_ menggoda.

—_wait_!

Apakah ia tak salah lihat kalau kini sepasang bibir itu membentuk sebuah garis rapat, dengan bibir bawah yang digigit dengan kuat?

Siwon memfokuskan pikirannya pada kondisi _namja_ itu, dan ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia melihat bahwa ada _ahjussi_ bertampang mesum yang kini tersenyum menjijikkan. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik-_nya_ itu.

"Hey! Park Jo Ming, right? Aku Choi Siwon, teman sekelasmu dulu?"

Siwon melakukan tendakan nekatnya ketika ia melihat kalau sepasang iris bening itu mulai digenangi air mata. Dan ia merasa bahwa tindakannya itu tidak salah saat wajah cantik yang kini terlihat memerah menahan tangis itu menatapnya dengan binguung dan sedikit harapan disana.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk bisa menjauhkan _namja_ cantik-_nya_ itu dari _ahjussi_ mesum yang kini memasang wajah kesal itu. Setidaknya itu cukup bagi Siwon, karena kini ia harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung memukul wajah mesum itu karena ahjussi itu berani-beraninya menyentuh _namja_ cantik-_nya_!

Siwon terus menatap dan mengagumi _namja_ itumeskipun kini _namja_ itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan menundukkan badannya.

Dewi Fortuna kelihatannya sedang berbaik hati padanya, karena meskipun ia tak bisa mengikuti wawancara sekretaris di perusahaan yang ia inginkan, ia masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ cantik-_nya_ itu!

"H-hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Siwon bingung ketika ia ditarik paksa oleh _namja_ cantiknya itu menaiki tangga menuju ke atas.

"_Shut up_, dan ikuti saja aku."

Siwon menautkan sepasang alisnya dan akhirnya ia diam saja dan mengikuti arah tarikan _namja_ cantik bersurai merah itu.

"KuiXian, aku menemukannya!"

Siwon tertarik kembali pada kenyataan saat tiba-tiba _namja_ cantik-_nya_ itu membuka pintu ruangan yang terlihat mewah dan langsung masuk dengan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan bingung, dan ZhouMi segera menarik Siwon masuk.

"Choi Siwon. Salah satu pelamar yang kita panggil, namun tidak ikut wawancara karena terlambat. Siapkan surat perjanjian kerjanya, dan suruh ia tanda tangan. Ia _diterima_."

Siwon memasang wajah bingung yang sangat kentara ketika mendengar ucapan _namja_ cantik-_nya_ itu.

"_Ne_." Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun menggerakkan _mouse_-nya pada komputer di depannya, dan sedetik kemudian, _printer_ yang berada di samping komputer itu menyala,

"Choi Siwon. Baca surat perjanjian kerja ini, dan tanda-tangani setelah kau menyetujui isinya. Itupun jika kau benar-benar menginginkan posisi sebagai sekretaris CEO Zhou." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan surat perjanjian kerja yang sudah ia _print_. Lengkap dengan materai yang sudah tertempel apik disana. "_Is it enough_, Zhou _Sajangnim_?"

Siwon tersentak kaget dan ia menemukan senyum satu juta watt menghantam penglihatannya saat ia menatap _namja_ cantik-_nya_ yang ternyata adalah...adalah CEO dari SAMSUN Corp...dan juga bos barunya.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan kalau kau itu adalah sekretarisku, bukannya sopir pribadiku!" seru ZhouMi ketika mobil BMW hitam sudah terparkir rapi di depan apartementnya, lengkap dengan seorang Choi Siwon bersandar di mobil itu bersama dengan _dimple_ _smile_-nya.

"Dan sudah berulang kali saya menjawab kalau saya memaksa, ZhouMi _sajangnim_," sahut Siwon dengan nada sopannya.

ZhouMi menggerutu pelan sambil masuk ke kursi penumpang karena bagaimanapun, ia tak akan bisa menang beradu argumen dengan sekretaris barunya itu.

Yah, sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian saat itu, dan begitu memulai hari pertamanya sebagai seorang sekretaris dari ZhouMi, Siwon langsung meninggalkan aktifitas lamanya yang berangkat kerja menggunakan kereta umum, dan kembali mengaktifkan mobilnya yang lama berdiam di garasinya. Ckup satu kali saja ia menggertakkan giginya dan harus menahan dirinya ketika melihat ZhouMi mendapatkan pelecehan seksual, dan setelah ia mengetahui kalau ZhouMi adalah bos barunya, ia bertekad untuk selalu mengantar dan menjemput bosnya itu kapanpun juga.

Penolakan. Jelas itu hal pertama yang harus dilalui Siwon ketika pagi-pagi ia sudah berada di depan apartement ZhouMi—jangan tanya darimana ia bisa mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal ZhouMi—dan berkata kalau mulai hari itu ia akan mengantar-jemput ZhouMi setiap hari.

Namun dengan argumen yang kuat serta dengan senyuman dan juga _sedikit_ paksaan, akhirnya Siwon berhasil membuat ZhouMi menerima usulannya— meski dengan gerutuan sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Jadwalku hari ini?" tanya ZhouMi ketika ia sudah selesai dengan gerutuan paginya menggenai 'siapa yang bos dan siapa yang sekretaris, siapa yang memaksa, dan siapa yang harus menurut'.

"Untuk pagi ini ada rapat intern antar para pemegang saham. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan presentasi mengenai peluncuran Bimasakti Tab dengan Andromeda sebagai OS-nya, yang berlajut hingga makan siang bersama di Haengbok resturant. Dan setelah itu anda bebas dari jadwal, meski anda tak bisa keluar dar kantor karena ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda-tangani, dan ada sedikit laporan yang cukup serius dari bagian audit kita mengenai laporan keuangan dari kantor cabang kita di Gwangju."

"Kantor cabang di Gwangju?"

"_Ne_. Bagian audit kita menemukan adanya sedikit hal yang mencurigakan dari laporan keuangan yang di berikan dari kantor cabang kita disana."

"Batalkan rapat intern kita, atau minimal, undurkan jamnya, karena aku ingin langsung mengurus laporan dari bagian audit kita. Aku ingin laporan itu sudah ada di mejaku begitu kita sampai."

"Ne, sajangnim," ucap Siwon dengan patuh, sambil ia menghubungi salah satu karyawan mereka untuk langsung mengantarkan laporan itu ke mejanya. Setelah itu ia menghubungi sekretaris masing-masing dari pemegang saham mereka untuk membatalkan rapat hari ini. Masih belum putus, Siwon menghubungi perusahaan penerbangan untuk menyediakan dua tiket penerbangan ke Gwangju pagi ini juga.

"Kenapa kau meminta laporan itu agar sampai di mejamu? Kenapa tak langsung di mejaku?" protes ZhouMi saat Siwon sudah menyelesaikan teleponnya dan kembali fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Saya harus memeriksa kebenaran laporan itu dulu, baru setelah itu saya akan menyerahkannya kepada anda, sajangnim. Dan jika memang benar ada kecurangan pada laporan keuangan itu, saya rasa anda akan langsung menindaknya dengan langsung terbang ke Gwangju. Untuk itu saya sudah memesankan tiket dan membatalkan sepenuhnya acara rapat pagi ini." jelas Siown panjang lebar tanpa harus diminta.

"Dan bagaimana kalau bagian audit kita saja yang terlalu curiga dan ternyata tak ada kecurangan pada laporan keuangan itu?"

"Kalau memang begitu, anda bisa menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk beristirahat, karena saya tahu kalau anda masih kelelahan dengan acara pesta ramah tamah semalam."

Zhoui tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan kini hanya ada keheningan yang melingkupi ruang kecil di antara mereka.

"Anda tahu kalau ini mungkin kelancangan saya yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi saya dengan bangga berkata kalau sayalah yang saat ini paling mengerti anda, _sajangnim_. Dan saya bisa mengerti anda, karena saya memperhatikan setiap detail hal yang anda lakukan, dan mencatatnya dalam benak saya sebagai hal yang penting." ucap Siwon tiba-tiba. "Saya menyukai anda sejak pertama kali saya melihat _sajangnim_ di dalam kereta pagi itu. Dan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta semenjak saya bekerja sebagai sekretaris anda."

"Tiga bulan?"

"Ya, hanya dalam tiga bulan ini saya mencintai anda sedalam ini, ZhouMi _sajangnim_," sahut Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan raya di depan mereka. "Dan hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan ini, saya sudah bisa memastikan bahwa hanya dengan anda sajalah saya ingin menghabiskan hidup saya."

Tubuh langsing ZhouMi tersentak kaget saat mendengar peryataan Siwon. "Apa kau melamarku?"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas. "Ya. Saya sedang mengajukan lamaran pernikahan kepada anda, _sajangnim_."

"Apa kau gila? Kau bukan kekasihku, dan kita baru mengenal selama tiga bulan, dan kau sudah berani melamarku?" seru ZhouMi tak percaya.

"Tidak. Saya tidak gila. Dan ya, meskipun kita bukan sepasang kekasih—karena anda menolak pernyataan cinta saya setiap harinya selama dua bulan belakangan ini— saya memberanikan diri untuk langsung melamar anda, ZhouMi _sajangnim_." Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Dan...apa jawaban anda?"

ZhouMi terpaku dengan mulut menganga terbuka tak percaya. Menghasilkan tawa kecil dari Siwon saat melihat pemandagan itu.

"Bahkan wajah anda sekarang ini terlihat begitu manis bagi saya."

ZhouMi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dengan wajah memerah mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Hentikan mobilnya." ucap ZhouMi setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat. Siwon—biarpun bingung dan tak mengerti—mematuhi perintah ZhouMi dan menepikan mobil mereka.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ZhouMi melepas _seat_ _belt_-nya, dan meraih wajah Siwon untuk langsung mengklaim bibir _sexy_ Siwon dengan bibirnya sendiri. _Namja_ bersurai merah itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya sekilas, namun saat ia akan menarik diri, sebuah tangan kekar menahan belakang kepalanya, dan bibir Siwon mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya.

"_Nghh_.." ZhouM mendesah pelan saat kedua bibirnya dijilat dan digigit lembut oleh Siwon. Menuruti instingnya, ZhouMi membuka bibirnya kecil, dan hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh Siwon yang langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut ZhouMi dan mulai mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut ZhouMi.

"Apakah itu artinya iya?" tanya Siwon ketika ia melepaskan ciuman panas mereka yang terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya. Ya, aku bersedia." sahut ZhouMi dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. "Asalkan kau bisa menyiapkan semuanya hari ini juga, hingga kita bisa menikah besok pagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
